Love's Weaknesses
by Bonfire Watson
Summary: Skinwalker!Winchesters AU. When Castiel goes missing, Gabriel goes to Sam and Dean for help. Where did Cas go? Will they save him? Or will they just endanger themselves? Established Sabriel and eventual Destiel, Written by me and the stunning TrekkieL (this story has also been posted on her profile). Rated T to be safe. Fluff, mush and cute moments included :)


_**Hello :) This was written by me and the amazing TrekkieL. the first and every other paragraph is mine, the second and every other paragraph is hers :) enjoy:**_

Sam sighed as he sat down on the rickety motel bed. He'd just spent the last ten minutes trying to get out all the blood from his shirt after killing that wendigo earlier today. Dean looked over at him, from where he was lying on his own bed, eating chocolate.

"Hey, have you seen Cas?" Dean asked

"Er no, not for a while actually" Sam frowned in thought. When was the last time he saw the angel? It had been a few days at least, which was kind of unusual. "Did he say he was going anywhere?"

"Nothing that he mentioned" Dean looked confused.

"Huh." Sam sighed again. "Probably on some angel business or something"

"Yeah, I guess"

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. The boys looked up in confusion. Sam stood up, picking up a pistol from the bed. He put it behind the door and opened it.

"Oh..." Sam said as he saw who was at the door.

"Hey, Sam!" Said Gabriel, his voice cheerful as usual.

"Well, you gonna let me in, babe?" Gabriel smirked, pushing past Sam. Sam blushed.

"Gabe... I don't think..." Sam stuttered as he shut the door.

"Hey Dean." Gabriel simply raised a hand in hello, Dean did the same, but with the biggest look of shock you will ever see on a hunters face.

"Woah woah woah! Sammy?! You and this douchebag... Are together?" Dean asked.

"Yes..." Sam looked to the floor.

"Like, together together?"

"What else could together mean?! Yes, me and Gabriel are boyfriends, okay?" Sam sighed.

"He calls me Gaby." Gabriel titled his head with a cheeky smile, leaning against the wall. "It's baby and Gabriel in one!" Gabriel laughed. Dean turned to Sam.

"Can you be anymore gay?" Dean asked, then realised what he had said. "Um... Yeah, no you can't."

"I call him moosekins" Gabe added. Dean gave Sam an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' face. Sam shrugged.

"Anyway, Gaby? What're you here for?" Sam asked.

Gabriel pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and began to speak

"You may have noticed that my brother, Cas has been missing for a few days now"

"You know where he is?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Well, sort of" Gabriel replied, taking a bite of the chocolate.

"Gabe, what do you mean 'sort of'?"

"As in, I know he's been taken, but I don't know who or what by, or where he physically is."

"Wait, Cas has been taken?" Dean said, raising his voice, taking steps towards the angel.

"Hey, hey, don't get angry at me, I wasn't the one who took him!" Gabriel put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sammy, I think it puppy power time." Dean nodded to Sam. Sam nodded back. "Gabriel, you coming or what?" Dean asked.

"Of course I'm coming! He's my little brother." Gabriel replied, dropping the wrapper of his chocolate on the floor. Dean stared at him. "I'll pick it up later." Gabriel shrugged.

"Sammy, ready to go?" Dean turned to Sam, but he wasn't there.

"Down here." Dean looked down as found the black and brown haired sheepdog version of Sam. "I've got a scent." Sam sniffed the ground around him.

"Woah, how do you know what Cas smells like?" Dean asked.

"Dean, we should focus on finding your boyfriend." Gabriel smirked.

"He's not-"

"Yes he is" both Sam and Gabriel deadpanned.

"Let's just find him, okay?" Dean growled, transforming into his own dog form, a black and caramel German Shepard.

"I'll fly beside you." Gabriel smiled. Dean and Sam sniffed the area some more before running out the door and outside, Gabriel following behind.

"This way" Sam said, leading the other two into a dense forest.

"Nice one, Sam" Gabriel winked at Sam, who didn't say anything, but set his tail wagging

"Who'd take Cas into a wood?" Dean asked

"I guess we'll find out when we get him"

The three of them searched in the forest for a good ten minutes before Dean caught the scent of him going up a tree.

"What's he doing up a tree?" Dean thought out loud

"I thought you'd know, being his boyfriend and all" Gabriel smirked. Dean growled.

"Wait... The scents gone." Dean muttered.

"Hold up!" Sam sniffed at the ground about half a meter from the tree. He carried on around the tree until he got back to where he started. "Holy oil." Sam confirmed.

"He must have gone up the tree to fly over it..." Gabriel muttered.

"Can you do that?" Dean and Sam asked simultaneously.

"If you fly high enough, but he didn't." Gabriel looked around. "Middle of no where and we've lost the scent. What do think we should do moosekins?"

"I don't know..." Sam replied.

"Are you seriously gonna let him call you that?!" Dean growled. Sam pawed at the ground.

Dean turned to snarl at Gabriel. When he turned back to where Sam was, he was just at knee level with human Sam. Dean decided to also turn back into human form. He sighed.

"So, what do we do? He can't of got out the holy fire if he didn't fly over it, which mean someone or something put it out? But why would they do that?" The three boys were stumped.

"Maybe it rained?" Sam suggested.

"It's the middle of summer, Sam. It hasn't rained in weeks." Dean rolled his eyes. All the running had made Dean hot, so he took his jacket off and threw it at Gabriel.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"Shove it up your feathery arse!" Dean growled.

"Charming!" Gabriel mock laughed, zapping the jacket away. "Hold on, Dean? What's on your arm?" Dean rolled his sleeve up.

"Cas's hand print. Why?" Before Dean got an answer, Gabriel slammed his hand down on it, closing his eyes. Dean was about to shove him away, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. He might be seeing Castiel or talking to him." Sam and Dean watched in awe.

"Gabe?" Sam gently put his hand on the angels shoulder, speaking quietly. He was trying to refrain from using their usual pet names around Dean, he would only mock them more. "You okay?"

Gabriel grunted and twisted his head a little, eyes still shut.

"Sometimes, if an angel is in trouble, another angel is able to communicate with them using something they used their mojo on"

"Is it working?" Dean asked, shifting his arm slightly.

"Kind of... I know he's there, but I can't quite get through..."

Suddenly, an invisible force threw Gabriel a few meters from where the boys were stood, into a tree. Gabriel slumped to the found with a large cut on his head. Sam immediately transformed to dog form and ran to Gabriel's side and starting licking the wound.

"Thanks babe." Gabriel patted the dog's head. Dean would have mocked them, had Gabriel not been flung into a tree.

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

"If I didn't know better, I would say I saw Crowley..."

"Wait, Crowley?" Dean asked

"That's what I said, genius." Replied Gabriel, still sarcastic despite his injury.

"Hey, this isn't a time for fighting, guys" Sam said

"Hello boys" Said a voice from behind, startling them

"I heard you were coming to crash the party" Dean said, scowling at the demon.

"First things first.." Crowley snapped his fingers.

"Gabe?" Sam said. Dean turned to find that Sam was sat alone by the tree, Gabriel no longer with him.

"Right, now I have both your pretty angel boyfriends, I think it's time we started some negotiation, don't you?" Crowley said with a smirk.

"What negotiation?" Sam asked, returning to his human form. "What do you want?"

"Well, you two boys are at the top of my Christmas list." Crowley smirked.

"I'll trade myself for Gabriel!" Sam stepped forward immediately.

"Sammy, no." Dean grabbed his brothers arm.

"Aww, how sweet. Almost as sweet as when your boyfriend tried to give me a bag of home made honey as a peace offering, Dean." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"I wanna talk to Gabe. I want to know he's still alive before we trade whatever it is." Sam demanded.

"No can do, moosekins." Crowley smirked.

"Only Gabriel-"

"Sam, shut up." Dean growled.

Crowley snapped his fingers again, disappearing.

"I told you!" Dean said.

"Exactly. I knew he would lie, I was counting on it." Sam grinned at Dean.

"What?"

"Watch this" Sam pulled a flask out from in his jacket and sprinkled the contents over the fire. Slowly, the fire died down.

"How did you get that?" Dean looked confused.

"There was a stream behind the tree that Cas climbed up. As soon as I smelt the holy oil, I knew there would be holy fire, therefore we would probably be needing something to put it out with." He smirked. "Not that hard, Dean"

Dean stood in shock for a few moments, as Sam walked over to Gabriel to untie him. Dean walked towards cas to do the same.

Suddenly, around 20 demons entered the room, Crowley in front of them.

"Dinner time boys!" Crowley called, clapping his hands and disappearing once again. The demons all jumped forward to attack the four. Sam and Dean transformed to their dog forms, standing to protect their angels. Dean jumped at the closest demon, biting into the demons arm while Sam scratched and gnawed at am the ankles while Castiel and Gabriel touched their heads once they were weakened, using angel mojo to send them back to hell.

Castiel watched as Dean pounced on the demon in front, only to get stabbed and kicked to the side.

"Dean!" Castiel cried, running over to Dean and stroking his fur.

Dean watched through tired eyes as Castiel fought the demons away from the hunter, as Gabriel got kicked to the ground and as Sammy got grabbed by the scruff. Gabriel and Sam fought for each other, but the angels were losing.

Dean transformed to his human form, rubbing his hands in his blood and drawing on the floor. Castiel was too busy fighting to notice.

"Cas..." Dean groaned. Castiel turned to see an sign on the floor.

"Dean! No!" Castiel cried.

"I love you, Cas..." Dean smiled weakly, slamming his hand down on the angel banishment he had drawn. Both Castiel and Gabriel screamed before disappearing. Dean sighed in relief. His angel, their angels, were safe.

Sam shook himself free and transformed human again. He looked Dean in the eye.

"Thank you"

Dean nodded. The two of them stood back to back, a circle of demons enclosing them.

"Alright boys, hold on" Crowley's voice sounded from behind the crowd of demons. The demons stopped where they were, snarling and scowling at the brothers.

"Crowley! Okay, you've got us, what do you want?" Sam shouted.

"Oh, moose is a little moody without his angel huh?" Crowley smirked.

"Moody moose!" Dean suddenly laughed, clutching his side where one demon had stabbed him, but stopped laughing when everyone glared at him.

"Your knife, Dean." Crowley tilted his head. "It's killing my demons. I want the knife."

"What if I don't give it to you?" Dean asked.

"Well, remember that time your boyfriend was off his rocker? I can do that to him again. You don't want that, do you, Dean?" Crowley smiled.

"If you want the knife..." Dean growled, "you can have it!" Dean suddenly jumped forward, ramming the knife into Crowleys chest. He knew it wasn't enough to kill him, just distract him long enough for himself and Sam to turn into their dog forms and run, which they did.

"Sammy, where the hell are we?" Dean yelled as they were running full speed through the forest Crowley had zapped them to.

"Judging by the type of tree and the density of plant life, I'd say we're still in the same forest we started in, just at the other end." Sam darted round a tree, the demons hot on their tail. "If we keep running in this direction, we'll get back to the motel, where our guns are"

"Sammy! I'm not gonna make it!" Dean gasped dramatically and flopped on his side.

"Dean, come on! You can!" Sam bit and tugged at Dean's ear.

"No, I can't. Sammy... You need to tell Cas-"

"The longer you run, the more burgers you'll get when we get back to the motel." Sam sighed. Dean didn't stand up. Now Sam was worried.

"Come on, Sammy, I'm bleeding out here..." Dean panted.

"Think about Castiel! He can heal you and then you and him can start dating and doing what me and Gabriel do. Come on, do this for Cas, if not me." Sam tried. This time, Dean stood shakily on all fours, begining to sprint. Sam followed.

Finally, after what felt like years, they made it out of the forest. However, Dean was starting to slow.

"Dean, c'mon, the motel is just over there, we've nearly made it!" Sam shouted behind him. Dean panted but shook himself out and carried on running. They crashed into the motel room, quickly transformed themselves human, and started to load up the guns with salt shells. Only moments later, five demons burst through the door.

Dean and Sam shot the front two, destroying them instantly. Dean suddenly felt light headed. His knees buckled and collapsed, clinging to the table for support. Sam shot two, but three more came through the door. One demon grabbed Sam from behind, causing him to drop the gun. Dean mustered his energy to shoot the demon holding Sam before laying his head on the table and closing his eyes. Sam shot two more, but the other two demons were too fast. Then, they heard the sound of wings fluttering.

"Dean!"

"Sam!" The angels shouted out in unison.

"The guns!" Sam shouted from the floor, to anyone who was listening. The two angels scanned the floor and saw the guns the boys had dropped. They picked them up, reloaded and started to shoot. Demons were disappearing and reappearing all over the place, but they were slowly lessening in number.

"Dean, it's gonna be okay!" Sam tried to reassure himself rather than Dean. Dean was unconscious, and still losing blood. Sam pulled Dean's body away from the table and laying him on the floor in the recovery position with the stab wound facing up. Sam grabbed a jacket, the one Gabriel had zapped earlier, and pushed it against the wound.

"Cas! I need mojo!" Sam cried.

"Sammy, baby, you're gonna have to take over shooting then!" Gabriel shouted. Cas handed Sam the gun before kneeling down beside Dean and Sam stood beside Gabriel, shooting demons as they came in.

"Okay, Dean, stay very still" Cas nodded at Dean

"Just do it quick" Dean grunted. Cas looked concerned. He removed the jacket that was covering the injury, and placed two fingers over it. A pale blue light shone over the wound, and Dean squirmed a little. The light faded and Cas removed his hand. Dean took a deep breath and felt his side. Completely intact.

"Thank you, Cas" Dean propped himself up on one elbow and looked into Cas' eyes. Cas stared back, entranced by Dean's deep green ones.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder to check they were okay.

"C'mon guys, not now!" He shouted, and they both turned away from each other, blushing slightly.

Sam and Dean shot the demons which Gabriel and Castiel didn't use mojo on. Pretty soon, no more demons were after them.

"Dean?" Cas turned to the hunter.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Cas muttered, looking down. Dean stepped forward, lifting Castiel's chin up. Castiel's sapphire orbs gazed into meadow green gems before Dean's lips met Castiel's.

"Gaby?" Sam smiled. "You okay?"

"Better now I'm back with you, moosekins." Gabriel smirked, pulling Sam closer by his jacket and kissing him.

Later that evening, all four of them had cleaned themselves up, Sam a little annoyed that he had had to clean himself of blood twice in one day, they decided they should do something together. Gabriel had decided to stick around and spend some time with Sam, as now Dean knew they could be a lot more open.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Cas suggested. "That is a normal human activity as I recall" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, why not. I picked up the new Star Trek film the other day, you all okay with that?" The others all nodded, looking forward to nice night in.

Gabriel found some popcorn kernels in the motel cupboard, so him and Sam made a bowl of sugared popcorn for them to share. They walked back into the main room where Cas and Dean were both sat on Dean's bed, Cas' arms around him, kissing.

"Who's gay now?" Sam smirked, slotting the disk into the small motel tv and sitting down on his own bed. He gestured Gabriel to sit with him as he budged over to make room for the small angel. Gabriel climbed up, and laid his head on the tall man's chest, Sam's arms wrapped over him.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered. "I do not understand this movie..."

"Okay, so... Really you should have seen the first one to understand this one... But the captain saved an officers life but went against protocol-"

"Why?"

"Um... I don't know. They're best friends. That's what friends do."

About halfway through the film, Castiel spoke up again.

"Are they in love?"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Kirk and Spock."

"Well, the eye sex says so." Gabriel butt in. "Reminds me of you and Dean." Dean threw some popcorn at Gabriel.

"Shove it up-"

"My feathery arse, yes I know." Gabriel smirked. Dean put his hand in the popcorn bowl, only to feel something slimy. He grabbed it and drew it out.

"Really Gabe? An eyeball in my popcorn?" Dean threw said eyeball at the archangel.

"Eww! Seriously guys, stop it!" Sam giggled.

"Dude? Did you just giggle? Not cool, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shh" Said Sam, engrossed in the film. Gabriel put his head back on Sam's chest, the steady heartbeat and rise and fall of his chest comforting to him. He sighed a little out of content. Sam looked down at the angel, smiling at the sight of him peaceful. He ran his hand through Gabriel's hair and smiled again.

For the first time in a long time, all four people in the room were completely happy.

**Review?**


End file.
